User talk:CrimsonAegis
Welcome! Congratulations on starting All Kamen Rider Generation Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Main Page Makeover Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. We would like to give your main page a makeover and also create a skin for you guys. We were also hoping that you would move your site to kamenriders.wikia.com which will make it easier for people to find you. Please let me know if it is ok to go ahead and proceed to work on your Wiki. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:28, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello. Sorry but I'd like to keep my wiki the way the is now. I know the url for this wiki si long but changing it to "kamenriders" might give someone the impression that this is a wiki about the television series, not two of the video games. But like I said, I'd like to keep my wiki the way it is. CrimsonAegis (talk) 03:35, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello CrimsonAegis. Today, I made a mistake, I accidentally create this page before I realize there's already the one here. Please delete that page. And sorry for doing such mistake on this wiki. Yuuyatails (talk) 16:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey admin are you plan to make Climax Heroes Wikia ? Vegito SS3 (talk) 13:41, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Nope. CrimsonAegis (talk) 18:38, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry for doing something's idiot, please forgive me. I am afraid of doing things wrong, so can you please write the rules for this wiki? Am I allow to deletes the links to the KR Wiki? Yuuyatails (talk) 06:35, September 7, 2012 (UTC) It's not the big of a deal, and yeah you can delete them. CrimsonAegis (talk) 17:11, September 7, 2012 (UTC) update? Hello admin. i know this wikia had not been updated for very long time, but would you be doing any future update on the 3DS game "All Kamen Rider: Rider Revolution"? thank you for reading. -Lpoi (talk) 11:34, September 2, 2018 (UTC)